The new queen bee?
by Sophianna
Summary: Today is the day. Blair and Serena both have teenage daughters who hate each other, they are botj starting at Constance today and they both have their eyes set on being queen bee
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all**, so this is a Gossip Girl FanFic which I find kind a hard to write, cause im not from the upper east side, check I'm not even from America, so to keep it in the right language style was hard. But hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Gossip Girl or any Gossip Girl Franchise, wish I did though.

Blair glanced over to the Calender and Gulped, it was the first day of the Fall semester for her youngest daughter Bellatrix who had just turned 15. Yep the first day at Constance for her little girl. And Blair was terrified a million questions shot through her mind 'what if she became the new queen bee? Would her minions be loyal? Would she be exactly like herself at high school? How would kati react?'

Yeah that last one worried her most; Kati, Dan and Serena's girl. Their had been a good many squabbles between those to. Awkward huh? She and Serena best friends their 15 year old daughters Bellatrix and Kati worst enemies. Well Blair though dryly it was only right that Bella became Queen, it was her legacy, she had a right to the throne. But didn't, Kati also have a right, even though Serena left during Sophmore year, she had still been queen bee for a while.

Suddenly Blair felt the strong arms of her husband Chuck wrap round her torso, lightly kissing her neck. "Good morning, see your preparing breakfast" "hmm" Blair replied "I'm worried about Bella, you know it's her first day at Constance" Chuck replied "she'll be fine, Henry did well at St Judes" Blair: "I know but Bella has her eyes set on being queen and so dose kati" Chuck:"ah dosn't this feel like high school all over again, you know I'm more concerned about what Bella will get up to after hours, you never know she might also meet her Prince charming at high school" Blair: "But I didn't meet Prince Louis at high school" Chuck murmured in Blair's ear "I meant me, and if I recall Louis wasn't at all charming" Blair: "hmm"

Soundly their was a yell from Bella "BYE MUM, BYE DAD, I'm taking the limo, see you round 5 or maybe 8". Blair gasped at her younger daughter, Bella replied "I know, I know I'm putting the prada purse back" Blair: what? No, I'm gasping cause you can't wear a hair pin, the first rule of a queen bee is to always have a head band" Bella: " so you reckon I'll beat Kati?" Blair: "I know you will, I was queen for longer than Serena"

Bella gazed out of the Limo and up at the Constance building, here she was at her new kingdom, she already had minions, from middle school. She had her mum's old queen headband. And she was a Bass. Whereas Kati was a Humpfrey really it was no competition. Speaking of the Humpfrey's here they came now.

Blair started squealing "Serena, there you are". "Hey Blair, has Bella already gone in, Kati has, as the new queen bee she felt it her duty to be in first. Blair retorted "Kati, queen bee, I doubt it, the title already has Hellas name on it" at the moment Chuck interrupted "Ladies, ladies, our daughters are in high school, not you two. You'll both find out who is queen bee tonight. Now I have an empire to run, so of you'll excuse me" as he finished speaking, he kissed Blair goodbye and drove off in the limo. Serena turned to Blair "he's right you know well find out tonight, when we see who is sitting highest on the met steps, Kati's Harry Winston's bracket will look stunning up there" Blair replied "uh, don't you mean Bella 's Gucci shoes will?"

All the students stared at Bella and Kati, the two of them at the top of the met steps, both of them glaring at each other, as the contest for who would be Queen Bee began...

So there you have it. What did you guys think, let me know in a review. Don't be to harsh, I'm new to fan fix writing :)

I know this is totally Cliche but xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Gossip Girl franchise

.

"I'm surprised you had the nerve to show up here kati" Bella started to taunt, she was not going to lose this contest to a Humphrey, they were new money, so had no right to be in a position of power. As a Bass she was going to win.

"Likewise Bella, the way I see it; the Bass's already had their shot at being on top time to give the role to someone else" responded Kati.

"Uh, hack h you heard of Monachy, the crown gets passed down to the next in line and would you look at that I'm already wearing it" Bella 's eyes narrowed, she wanted this to be over so she could start ruling but it looked like Kati had other plans.

"Well let the games begin" hissed Kati.

And so they did. Bella and her minions joined up and Bella started giving out order "okay girls I need you to find every bit of dirt you have on Kati, that includes her parents. Her mother being a ex drug addict and her father once being Gossip Girl is old news, we need something fresh, something new. Get to it"

Rebecca "as minion number one, Bella, how in hell did you know that?

Bella "Did you honestly think I would never read my parents diaries. Hmm, your right bbc actually nobody in our generation knows this. Plus if it came out again, well Serena would think Blair told me, and poof goodbye friendship, and I would no longer have to deal with Kati"

Tilly; aka dumb blond "but isn't it mean breaking up old friends"

Bella "shut up Tilly. So the Humpfrey family History isn't we'll known, hmm that I can use. Rebecca alert the current Gossip' Girl immediately, but tell her not to release the information until the right moment...tonight at the masquecades ball, after I had a chat with Dear Kati."

"So kati, you honestly think you'll still make queen bee, especially with your family History?" Bella said as she Kati walked passed

Kati "my family History?"

In a sickly sweet voice Bella said "you mean you don't know? Opps well in 5minutes the whole of Constance and st Judes will know, don't you just love gossip girl"

That precise second everybody's phone went of with alerts

Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan elite.

Word has it guys that the one of our running Queen Bee's has a very filthy family History, her mother a ex-drug addict and her father the old gossip girl. Is Kati followinh in her mother's footsteps, my sources tell me she is? Don't worry she won't follow her father's. All I know is I don't want a queen who might have a drug problem. do you? In the meantime take a look at these diary pages. Xoxo GossipGirl

Bella:"well that worked rather smoothly." With that Bella started to head for the stage area, looking at everyone she announced "so whats the verdict, are you prepared for a next generation Waldorf to take over the reigns as the new queen?

It seemed so for that brighTness Sat at the top of the met steps, ordering her minions around and getting straight to business.

...

Blair looked up at the steps, smiling she said to Serena"I knew Bella was going to make it" Serena responded "why is every one staring at us?" "Who knows" responded Blair. "I know" said Kati as she walked up to her mother and Serena. "Blair, it seems that our daughter had a flick through your diary and used my parents teenage years as a way to ensure the win" "huh?" Replied Blair. Kati looked to her mother, among innocently she said "nice to know you were a drug addict, and Blair, Bella dosn't know this yet, but you dated my dad, gross, but I can use that to take her down, now I'm leaving, goodbye"

"Well" Blair started "I didn't know our girls would use us and our pasts to get what they wanted" Serena responded" your kidding me, right? Bella and Kati are exactly like us at third age and will use anything to win" As this dawned on Blair she spoke "I need to burn those diaries, you need to burn everything related to our high school years, I will not have our past dug up, our girls will not shame each others family to the whole of new York" Serena replies "well looking at your darling Bella I'd say it's too late for that now, it looks like she knows everything about us" "are you telling me I'm at war with my own daughter?" "Well if your not, my daughter certainly is"


End file.
